


Midnight talk

by Madam_Violet



Series: Wish upon a star [3]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Pillow Talk, young poeple problems
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-03
Updated: 2018-07-03
Packaged: 2019-06-04 22:04:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15156566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madam_Violet/pseuds/Madam_Violet
Summary: Bill being still awake in the middle of the night, Heather opens her heart a little.





	Midnight talk

It was a hot summer night, especially for Bristol. Bill was browsing on the Internet, swinging between Youtube and Tumblr, waiting for something to happen, a funny post, or a new video, anything to cure her boredom. Heather was laying next to her, asleep for a while. Bill felt like she wasn't wise at all to still be on the Internet so late at night, but as she'd heard somewhere, the blue light of screens wasn't good for sleep.  
She was checking her Tumblr again when she felt Heather stirring beside her.  
“Whatsappened” the sleepy blonde muttered confusedly.  
Bill shut her laptop close and scooped Heather in her arms.  
“Nothing, I'm sorry if I woke you up.”  
“Don't be, you're the one who will have trouble to wake up this morning.”  
Bill shrugged and closed her eyes, a vague nausea reminding her she really had gone too far without sleep.  
“Bill, since you're awake, can we talk a moment ?”  
Bill fought the numbness and nodded.  
“Sure. Is there something on your mind ?”  
Heather bit her lower lip and snuggled closer.  
“It's just... I don't know. It's stupid.”  
“What's stupid is that it's 1 am and I start work early this morning.”  
“Sorry, I'm really sorry. We can talk about it tomorrow if you prefer.”  
“No, it's not a problem, I'm the one who woke you up anyway.”  
“I just feel useless” Heather muttered.  
“What do you mean, useless compared to what ?”  
“To nothing. It's just that you've graduated and now you start giving lectures...”  
“It's just a few hours, not really a big deal.”  
“Yeah, but I keep failing.”  
“Maybe you aren't made for college. If it hadn't been for the Doctor I probably would have been making chips all my life. Not everyone has to get a pompous degree.”  
“Making chips is still doing something. I feel like I'm failing with everything. Temp jobs, studies. Even with you I'm not good enough.”  
Bill felt something wet in her neck and realised Heather was crying. She patted her shoulder awkwardly, not really sure what to add.  
“What do you mean you're not good enough for me ? We're together and it works. Believe me, from my point of view it's an achievement.”  
Heather chuckled darkly.  
“Same for me, it's the first time I'm not in a fucked up relationship with some weirdo.”  
“Nice you don't see me as a weirdo” Bill answered playfully.  
“You're not a weirdo, you're the biggest nerd I've met in my life. Take that as a compliment.”  
“Queen of the nerds !”  
Heather chuckled and started sobbing again. Bill didn't know what to do about it. Since they had come back to earth, Heather had come back to her depressed self. She wasn't as bad as she had been when they had first met, when they were just humans with a human vision of the universe. She was fine most of the time, when they walked holding hands in the streets, when they were chilling at home, or when they gathered with friends, but she still had a lot of moments she felt lost.  
“You don't have to worry, you're doing great.”  
Heather shrugged, but she gave in and almost melted in Bill's arms, slumber winning over her anxiety.


End file.
